Mickey Aldrin
Mickey Aldrin is Lily's father. In 1985, he separated from his wife, Janice Aldrin for a long time , Ted explains that Lily first saw the movie Goonies in theaters when her parents separated. The movie came out in 1985. Mickey stayed home and worked on his dream of creating the next great American board game while Janice worked two jobs. In 1988, he frustrated young Lily by missing her ballet recital working on "Tijuana Slumlord", missed her gymnastics meet working on "Car Battery" and failed to comfort her after a bad dream working on "There's a Clown Demon Under the Bed!" He even gave away Lily's braces money to "some guy claiming to be Milton Bradley" at a board game convention in Toledo. The last straw was in 2006 when Lily learned that Mickey had moved in with his parents and prevented them from moving to Florida like they planned. He even forced his father, Morris, to return to the steel mill because he had an extra mouth to feed. At that point, Lily gave him her "dead to me" look and refused to mention him or speak to him. She didn't even invite him to her wedding. In Thanksgiving of 2009, Marshall invited him to Thanksgiving dinner at their apartment after learning how hard Mickey was working to change. Mickey showed up with his latest board game, "Diseases!" While Lily stormed out, the gang sat down to play "Diseases!" and a fake gall bladder in the game exploded all over the turkey. Marshall was so angry he gave Mickey his own "dead to me" look and ran off to find Lily tell her that it was okay she didn't want to see her father. However, after learning that someone else who was "dead to her" had died, Lily decided it was time to forgive her father. After that, Mickey finally found success with the game, "Slap Bet". In Tailgate, he surprises Lily by appearing at her doorstep of her house in East Meadow. Her later moves in with Lily and Marshall in 46 Minutes. Games Some the games Mickey created when trying to get "Aldrin Games Unlimited" off the ground: *Tijuana Slumlord - excuse for missing Lily's ballet recital. *Car Battery - How long can you hold on?!; excuse for missing Lily's gymnastics meet. *There's a Clown Demon Under the Bed! - excuse for not comforting Lily when she had a nightmare; probably root of Lily's irrational fear of clowns. *Dog Fight Promoter - excuse for moving back in with his parents/Lily's paternal grandparents, stopping them from retiring in Florida, and making his father go back to work at the steel mill, which would cause Lily to give him her "You're dead to me!" look. *Diseases! - sprays objects with samples of bile, paint etc. *Slap Bet - based on Lily and her friends. *Tax Evasion - a game he thought about in jail for not paying tax. *Shop Lifter - A game, which according to him, doesn't not promote crime but celebrates it. *Lites Out! - Marshall inspired him to make this game. Family Episode Appearances # # (voice on phone only) # #''Tailgate'' #''46 Minutes '' #''The Burning Beekeeper'' References Category:The gang's families